1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to puncturing devices for aerosol containers or other pressurized containers, specifically to such puncturing devices that are used to relieve the pressure of residual gas within a pressurized container and for releasing for collection the residual contents within a pressurized container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Aerosol containers and other like pressurized containers have widespread usage in homes and industry. A safety hazard exists when disposing of such containers. Exposure to excessive heat can cause the containers to explode. Crushing such containers without first relieving the pressure can cause an explosion. An environmental hazard exists when disposing of such containers. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), an agency of the U.S. Government, regulates the disposal of the contents of a plurality of such containers as hazardous waste. These regulations mandate that certain businesses and industries dispose of the contents of such containers according to EPA guidelines. Regardless of whether the contents of such containers are regulated as hazardous waste, the EPA mandates that all pressurized containers be punctured prior to disposal.
Depending upon the nature of the contents, such disposal method can be permanent disposal, through incineration, landfill or other means; it can be treatment, through a process which neutralizes hazardous material, rendering it harmless; it can be recycling, a process which allows the contents to be utilized again for its original purpose; or it can be reclaimed, whereby the contents can be utilized again for a new purpose. An example of reclamation would be recovering the solvent contained in waste paint for use as a fuel. Whichever hazardous waste disposal method is used, the EPA requires that such disposal occur at a permitted facility and that all pressurized containers be relieved of pressure prior to being transported for disposal.
Due to increased environmental awareness, many private citizens and small businesses not required to follow the EPA regulations referenced above have a desire to dispose of the hazardous contents of such containers in a manner which provides personal safety and protects the environment.
Heretofore, inventors have created puncturing devices for the purpose of relieving the pressure within pressurized containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,968 to Compere (1967) discloses a tool which resembles a pair of pliers with curved jaws. Centrally located on the inward curve of one of the jaws is a puncturing device. The puncturing device has as a component a deflector located on the outward curve of the jaw for the purpose of dissipating into the atmosphere the gas emitted from the pressurized container subsequent to being punctured. However, the Compere device does not have the means of collecting the gas being dissipated and does not facilitate the release of the residual contents of the container. Continual repetitive usage of the device could strain or cramp the user's hand, as the ergonomics involved in its operation are more appropriate for occasional usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,735 to Odasa (1967) discloses a device which encloses an inverted container. The puncturing device is activated by lever means to puncture the upward facing bottom of the enclosed pressurized container. The Odasa puncturing device has conduit means to vent the gases released during the puncture operation into the atmosphere. Unlike the present invention, the device is designed to minimize or eliminate the release of the residual contents of the pressurized container. By positioning the puncturing device at the topmost portion of the inverted container, the gases which rise to the top will be released. Residual contents can not be released as they will remain at the bottom of the inverted container.
The Odasa device has no means of collection. At the time of its invention, environmental law did not mandate the puncturing of pressurized containers prior to disposal. Therefore, the need for a puncturing device which could be used repeatedly, safely, and in an area such as an industrial workplace where the uncontrolled release of residual gases could pose safety and environmental problems did not commonly exist. In addition, the contents of a plurality of pressurized containers were not regulated as hazardous waste and/or not recyclable in a cost-efficient manner. Thus, there was no useful purpose for collecting the residual contents and no requirement to do so. Current technology, spurred by environmental concerns, provides effective means to recycle/reclaim many of these wastes.
Thus, the puncturing devices for pressurized containers heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
a. Because they are designed to puncture the uppermost portion of a container, the puncturing operation releases gases but very little of the residual contents.
b. They allow gases to be released directly into the atmosphere.
c. When used in an industrial workplace, such as a manufacturing facility or refinery, the released gases pose a fire hazard when exposed to sparks.
d. The devices have no means of collection of gases or residual contents.
e. The devices have no means of attachment to a collection container.
f. Because the devices in present use do not have means of collection or attachment to a collection device, the devices do not address current environmental concerns regarding increasing the amount of hazardous waste that is recycled/reclaimed.
g. Because the devices in present use do not have means of collection or attachment to a collection device, there is no provision for consolidating the residual contents of several pressurized containers into one larger container in order to decrease the ultimate cost of disposal.